deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartman vs Joker
Sketch-1566292267067.png|EmperorDedede (Credit for him) BartmanvsJoker DEATH BATTLE! JustAnimeBoy.png|JustAnimeBoy (Credit for him) Description Bartman was a copycat of the Batman, Bartman used to fight two Batman's enemies and lost so right now he is facing The Joker. Will he dies again or wins? Interlude Wiz: Bartman was a ripoff or spoof of Batman, today he will be facing The Joker. Boomstick: Um... Yeah he had faced two of Batman's enemies, we making it three now? Wiz: Yes, Bartman, the ripoff Batman. Boomstick: And The Joker, arch-nemesis of Batman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Bartman Wiz: Ba-- Boomstick: Wait, let me start, I know what to do. Wiz: Okay? Boomstick: When Bruce Wayne was little, his parents got shot-- Wiz: No, not that guy. Bartman is who we talking about. Boomstick: Oh right, Bart Simpson was born to Homer and Marge Simpson, and had two sisters. Wiz: Whatever let me start. After Bart and his parents left the Gotham City Opera House, his parents got killed, Bart's father pleads to be avenged. So Bart does what his father said and became a superhero, naming himself Bartman. Boomstick: He was trained as a highly skilled fighter, and yes Bartman is a spoofed version of Batman. Wiz: His nemesis are The Toker, Mr. Mole, The Diddler, Sugar and Spice, and Poison Lenny. Thanks to his training to his grandfather, Bartman can defeat them easily. Boomstick: He trained Martial Arts, also he protects Gotham City by... Well, killing the villains. Wiz: He can knock out people with one punch and can pick up two women that were bigger than him, which is really impressive. Boomstick: He is also agile, he can jump through different obstacles, he can make it easy for him if he used Grappling Hook. Wiz: Like Batman, he have a batarangs which can slow down or knock them over with one swing. Boomstick: Bartman has a Mallet, which he used it to possibly kill Mr. Mole. He also have a rope which he is good at using. Wiz: Bartman has a slingshot, which he can use to pick off villains with using pinpoint accuracy. He also have a stop watch that can freeze times. Boomstick: Let's not forget about Cherry Bomb, which can creates a recoil large enough to feel throughout the building. Wiz: He may be smart since he can trick Sideshow Bob. Boomstick: Like Marge say, he's just a boy, which means he can still be vulnerable to attacks and weaknesses like most humans. Wiz: Exactly, remember Nelson was able to defeat him. Boomstick: The others can defeat Bartman as well! Wiz: Bartman always watch and look out for his city. Boomstick: I think you meant Batman, cause Bartman is a spoofed version of Batman. Bartman: I'm Bartman! Joker Wiz: Jack Napier has a pregnant wife, though people said that his real name and origin are unknown, Jack Napier has lost his wife and unknown baby. So Jack had to wear Red Hood's suit, but Batman came in and Jack accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals which turned his whole skin and body white and his hair dyed green, like a clown. Boomstick: That's where the Joker turned insane and killing everyone! He was one of the deadly criminal, the Clown Prince of Crime! Wiz: When he returned to Gotham City, he announced himself on television after murdering a reporter with a Joker Venom. Boomstick: Well his first public victim was Henry Claridge, the millionaire. Wiz: Joker was one of Batman's main nemesis, he always fought Batman. Boomstick: This guy must like his weapons, such as guns, knifes, and explosions. The Joker seems to make sure that the Gotham City wouldn't ever forget about him. Wiz: The Joker always carries a flower filled with acid, razor sharp playing cards, an electric hand buzzer, and of course knifes and guns. Boomstick: His Joker Venom is not a joke, it can poisons the victims to force them laugh so uncontrollable that they suffer and then die, with their scary grin... Wiz: Joker always have plans to outsmart Batman, the world greatest detective. Joker also held his own with him. Boomstick: Not only Joker can outfoxed Batman, but the other superheroes too! That includes Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman too. Wiz: Joker is the one who killed Red Hood with a crowbar, and can shoot Batgirl when he found her. Boomstick: This clown dude has a high pain tolerance, he can take so many punishments, he once has batarang in his eye and was still running around and laughing while killing people! Gosh, that's sick! Wiz: It's even worse. But the Joker can still be killed such as getting his neck snapped. Boomstick: And let's not forget he also have his Jokermobile... Wiz: The Joker is not alone, sometimes he have Harley Quinn with him, and sometimes others with him. However, he was very smart enough to trick Mister Mxyzptlk which allowed him to become Emperor Joker! Boomstick: The fight doesn't include Emperor Joker right? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Good, also I can't take Joker's jokes seriously. Joker: Why so serious? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Bartman Joker Draw Death Battle The Joker ordered his men to carries out the drug boxes to the truck, the Joker sound like in hurry. Joker: Come on, move faster! The Joker carefully looks at all directions to make sure there is no sign of his enemy coming to stop his crime. Once the men are done carrying the boxes, before they say anything to Joker, the batarangs suddenly came out of nowhere and it hits one of his men. Joker: Oh, Batman! I was expecting you, come out! Bartman: Nah, I am Bartman! Joker paused before laughing out loud, while Bartman stares at the clown. Joker: Are you kidding me? You? HAHAHA! Now that is funny, who are you little child? Bartman: I am Bartman. Joker: So, Bats is lazy and sent his little wannabe hero in here? HAH, that's cute. Bartman throws his batarangs at Joker, who've dodged. Joker chuckles. Joker: Any last words, Batboy? Bartman leapt into the air and tries to slam his foot onto Joker's face but missed. Joker: It's on now! Joker pull out his gun, Bartman was prepare to fight. Joker fires his pistol, fooling Bartman since it was a trick pistol, which allows Joker to kick Bartman's face. Joker throw a punch at Bartman, and missed, Bartman punches Joker in the face. Joker spin around which confuses Bartman, and the Joker hits Bartman with a crowbar. The Joker laughs maniacally, Bartman keep throw a punches at Joker who dodging them, The Joker manages to kicks Bartman's groin. Joker swings and hits Bartman with a crowbar. Bartman was little dizzy. Joker: What's the matter, Copybat? Need a medicine? Here you go! Joker squirts Bartman with acid from his rose pin which burns his hand instead, Bartman then uses his slingshot which miss the aiming at the Joker. Joker: Alright, fanboy. Give up, you can't beat the Clown Prince of Crime! Bartman kicks Joker in groins, Bartman stabs Joker with a batarangs, then Bartman uses his grappling hook to grab Joker and pulling him to get slam by a truck. Joker laughs once again, while getting up. Joker: Wanna feel what does magic trick do? Bartman: Just say it. Joker: Okay, knock knock. Before Bartman could say anything, he notices bomb was behind him, it explosions and tosses Bartman into building. Joker: Who's there? AHAHAHAHA! Bartman ran and went inside the Ace Chemical. Joker: Aw, the place where I was born. The Joker went inside of the Ace Chemical and went to the spot where he was born. Joker: Come out, fake Batboy! Bartman was actually behind the Joker, Bartman kicks Joker's knees, and tries to choke Joker. The Joker headbutts Bartman and stab his shoulder, forcing Bartman to yelp, Joker then punch Bartman away from him. Joker pull out his crowbar. Joker: Admit it, you can't defeat me. Bartman: I won't give up. Joker: Then you will die braver than most. Bartman pull out his mallet and both combatants clashed, Joker outsmart Bartman by making sure that he didn't notice a smoke pellets under Bartman. Once the smoke blows, Bartman couldn't see and suddenly the Joker hits Bartman in the knee with a crowbar. Joker: Now this will bring back old memories. Joker keep hitting Bartman with a crowbar, exactly like he did to Jason Todd. The Joker gives up, he inhales and exhales when he gets up, hoping that Bartman was dead but no... Bartman gets up, seems like he doesn't have a nose and there was a lot of scars in Bartman's face, almost seeing Bartman's true face without the mask. Joker: Let me help you. Joker sprays Bartman with his Joker Venom, it seems like Bartman is trying to scream but couldn't, he was uncontrollably laughing. Joker: What's the matter, Bartman? Having some trouble? Joker laughs while Bartman is still laughing uncontrollably. Joker: Come on, spit it out! Joker decides to slash Bartman's throat which spit out all of blood in Bartman's blood, making it hard for Bartman to laugh or breathe. Joker kicks Bartman that thrown him and he fell into a vat of chemical, his dead body seems to be floating. Joker was still laughing. Joker: Oops, looks like I spit it out for you! HAHAHAHA! Result K.O. Boomstick: Well... There goes another loss for Bartman, I guess... Wiz: While Bartman was an impressive Martial Artist and he defeated many criminals, but the Joker was completely tough for him. Remember, Joker always held his own against the world greatest detective, Batman. Boomstick: Most of Bartman's nemesis are like regular citizens with no trainings at all, Joker could take many punishments, he can survive the beating from Batman. Wiz: Joker is also smart, he can outsmart Batman multiple times and even keeping up with him. Remember, he tricked Mister Mxyzptlk. Boomstick: Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him hope. I mean, that toxic gas can take out the entire Justice League. Not to mention he can even defeat Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. By the way, he used Kryptonite to defeat Superman, so... Wiz: In case if you wondering, couldn't Bart use his stop watch that can allow him to beat the Joker? Bartman never uses them, he used it to prank people. Boomstick: Bartman sure is good at hiding, but it won't last long. Wiz: The Joker has batarangs in his eye before and he was acting like everything was alright, I don't think Bartman's batarangs would do anything to the Joker. Advantages: Joker winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * More Experience Disadvantages: Bartman loser * Stronger * Faster * Less Durable * Smarter * Less Experience Boomstick: I guess you could say Bartman felt like a joke. Wiz: The winner is The Joker! Category:Bob6114 Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Fist Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020